ADV Films Movie
Cast *Hope/Lady Death *Cremator *Lucifer *Pagan *Marion *Niccolo *Matthias *Asmodeus *Father Orbec *General Ahriman *General Utuk Xul Plot The movie begins in 15th century Sweden. Hope, the beautiful and innocent daughter of Matthias (a skilled mercenary who is in actuality a demon), is accused of being the devil's consort. Hope is sentenced by the town priest to be burned at the stake. Matthias, through a proxy, offers her life if she surrenders herself to him and joins him in Hell. She agrees to his terms. Matthias's plan to corrupt her is met with unanticipated resistance, as Hope rejects his scheme and eventually finds herself transformed into the powerful warrior Lady Death, who challenges Lucifer for control of Hell itself. Trivia *The first Lady Death Movie of any kind. *The story was directly adapted from The Reckoning comic story. *This movie took so long to produce that by the time it was released, Chaos Comics - the company that had given permission for this movie to be made - had gone out of business in the intervening time due to bankruptcy. *The rain in the movie was animated digitally. *Even though it wasn't clear how long it took Lady Death to master the ways of the sword, according to the director he always envisions it being a course of seven years. *If there was a sequal there would of been an extended story on the clans that the various demon generals were part of. *The evolution of seeing Hope slowing evolve into Lady Death while learning how to fight with a sword was Andrew Orjuela's idea. *When Brian Pulido was ask to do a screenplay for this movie, he was told that if he could change what was done for "The Reckoning" comic story, what would he of change to make the origin different. The story of this movie is the result of that suggestion. *The locations of Sweden in this movie were inspired by pictures taken by some staff members who went to the country of Sweden for research as it was proven to be easier than finding a reference book with pictures. *Andrew Orjuela stated that the most difficult thing about creating this movie was trying to create the Hell locations. He didn't want to make it look like anything that was previously depicted in any exsisting works, but have it as an entirely original looking place. Notable Differences wth the Comic *Hope visiting her mother's grave was ommitted. *The Plague was ommitted from the movie. *Matthis turning out to be Lucfer, when they are two different characters. *Hope meets Pagan who doesn't make his own appearance till after Lucifer was killed. *Hope's hair was cut short before her would be execution. *Instead of summoning a demon with whom she bargains for her life, Hope's spell summons a pair of flying demons that carry her physically to Hell (restoring her badly burned body in the process). *Hope/Lady Death didn't had a change of clothes during the montage of her short hair growing out and her skin as well as her hair slowly transforming to white. She remained in prisoner rags until Cremator gave her black clothing. *Purgatori's name was never mentioned in this movie nor did Cremator mentioned who was originally ment to have worn Lady Death's black outfit. *Lady Death was portrayed as a heroine rather than an anti-heroine. *Lady Death was cursed to remain in hell until all of Lucifer's henchmen are killed. Yet in the comic it was stated that all humans on Earth must be killed. *Even though Her own storyline in the comics crossed heavily with Lady Death's, Purgatori was not featured in the film. Gallery ﻿ ﻿ ﻿